superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Von Wilder
Through rigid study and discipline the Von Wildings seek to tame their inner beast. though not entirely successful, they have become very adept at aiming their wilder side in the right direction. '' '''Stats' *'Type: 'Shapeshift *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Emerald *'Abilities:' Tough, Shapeshift: Von Wilding *'Unique Actions:' Shag Fest *'Potions': Lycanthropy *'Movement Points:' 8 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength: '''2B 1R (Melee: 2) *'Armor:' 1B 1R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2B *'Dexterity:' 3B *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 '''Gameplay' Stats: 'Von Wilder is the shapeshift of Von Wildling. He may choose to shift to Von Wilder even on his first activation and choose to remain in this form for the majority of the game if he so chooses. Von Wilder has high offense of 2B1R STR and maintains melee range 2, but low defense of 1B2R ARM. He loses Potion Master, but gains 'Tough. He retains the ability to hold 2 potions so he doesn't lose any when he shifts. He also gains high movement of 8. He becomes a large model, which allows him to see over small models, but also makes it easier for monsters to target him. Abilities: Shag Fest provides Von Wilder's AOE. With his large base, his melee Sweep 1 covers 4 squares, but is Dangerous. In most cases Von Wilder will always want to use Shag Fest during his activation, but don't forget that his basic melee attack is range 2, which can be better than Shag Fest in some situations. Von Wilder's main assets are his increased movement and innate access to cheap AOE. Consider shifting to Von Wilder when the additional movement and AOE is needed, which will typically only be when Von Wildling is out of potions. His additional movement can be critical in completing Arcade Plots. Note that Shag Fest is powerful in Arcade, just like any cheap AOE, since it allows the hero to directly wound Gang elites and avoid Expendable, but is generally only needed when Von Wildling runs out of potions to use on Holy Oil. Potion: Lycanthropy provides the party with a support potion that gives Regenerate. Note that this costs 2 potions and is typically weaker than Heal potions and cannot remove status effects. In most cases, if Von Wilder has 2 potions, he is better off shapeshifting back to Von Wildling so he and his party can use Wildling's much stronger potions. The most likely use case to use Lycanthropy is if Von Wildling is heavily wounded at the start of his activation, has 2 potions and no other on demand options to heal, he can shift to Von Wilder to gain Tough for his next activation and then use Lycanthropy to remove his wounds. Don't forget the Von Wilder loses potion master and can only use a single potion during his activation. Strategy: '''Von Wilder is an offensive high mobility AOE melee STR hero. Note he loses Blaster, Debuffer, and Support roles when shifting to Von Wilder. Von Wildling's effectiveness primarily depends on whether he has potions. He is reliant on his potions to inflict Bane and AOE. Without potions and suitable target to use Soul Whip on, he will often be more effective as Von Wilder as he will have slightly increased offense and access to cheap AOE. As Shapeshift occurs after Tough removes its wound during upkeep. This means Von Wildling cannot shapeshift to Von Wilder to remove a wound with Tough as it will not trigger unless the hero is already Von Wilder at the beginning of his activation's upkeep. Von Wilder will typically attack using '''Shag Fest unless allies are in the way. He should shapeshift back to Von Wildling if he does not need Healing and he has potions to use. Equipment/Buffs: '''Von Wilder uses STR to increase his offense and ARM to increase his defense in both forms. He will typically never need WILL or DEX. Blue STR is not bad on Von Wilder since his numerous attacks can also allow him to yield the party a lot of Hearts. Consider giving him additional movement since it can allow him to traverse a tile quickly, which may be necessary for Arcade Plots. Consider giving him equipment that deal status effects since he loses access to all his debuffs as Von Wilder, but Shag Fest can allow him to apply them to numerous models during his activation. '''Limitations: '''Von Wilder will typically be less effective than Von Wildling outside of specific scenarios where he needs higher movement, self healing through Tough and Lycanthropy, or access to Shag Fest, which generally only occurs when he's out of potions. His large base only has a slight benefit of adding a single square to Shag Fest's AOE compared to a small base and his increased movement can be negated by negative tile effects. Since his offense goes to 2B1R STR, this can actually make it harder for Von Wilder to generate potions, but does give him access to roll Hearts. Von Wilder actually loses defense so if he's not able to heal during his activation or move out or range, he is in fact more vulnerable than Von Wildling due to his large base making it easier to be focused. Lycanthropy is very expensive for the ability it provides, cannot be used during the Consul turn, and the potions will generally be better used as Von Wildling. '''Party: Von Wilder can fill the high mobility STR AOE role in a party, but is a weaker form than Von Wildling so most parties will not want to build around Von Wilder. Lycanthropy is too expensive and restrictive to be considered sufficient to fulfill the Healer role in a party. SuperDungeonExplorer Character Review Available Through Von Drakk Manor Category:Heroes Category:Von Drakk Manor __NOEDITSECTION__